The research project deals with synergistic health effects of gestational protein deficiency along with carbon monoxide (CO) exposure at low concentrations, on the newborn. The project is designed to mimic conditions of gestational protein deficiency and CO exposure to populations. A factorial split plot experimental design will be used for the project. Pregnant mice will be maintained on deficient protein diets throughout gestation; and exposed to low concentrations of CO during 1st- trimester, 1st-2-trimesters or 3-trimesters, of pregnancy. The trimester CO exposure will consist of 6 hours exposure per day, for 5 days per week, for one week. The animals will be allowed to deliver. The number of dead or live pups born and their weight will be recorded on birthday. Gestation, reproductive and viability indices will be calculated. In order to determine the effects of gestational protein deficiency and CO exposure on the physiological; neuromuscular; sensorimotor and central nervous system activity of the newborn; parameters such as, body weight and growth pattern; righting reflex; negative geotaxis; aerial righting; tail pinch; hind limb extension; and locomotor activity; will be measured. Brain protein levels of the pups will be estimated. Carboxyhemoglobin and hematological parameters of the mother and pups will also be estimated. Undergraduate minority students will participate in biomedical training during all phases of the research project. The students will learn the use and care of laboratory animals; various techniques; and procedures for research. The student will collect, analyze and interpret data and present their findings at the scientific meetings.